Unexpected
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: AU PRiS Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can’t stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other? Rated for mature situations in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
A/N: I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so please excuse me if my grammar isn't perfect.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Prologue  
  
How the hell did she end up in this situation?  
  
The other rangers were on leave this weekend. At first she would be on leave too. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and her older brother Jeff (short for Jeffrey) was camping with some friends, so she would have been home alone. It would have been the perfect break for rangering and from HIM.  
  
Instead of a quiet weekend at home, though, she was on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. She could live with that though.  
  
It had been Carlos' turn to keep watch, but his mother got ill and his father had to work this weekend, so he had to watch and take care of his younger siblings. Being her best friend he knew how important this particular weekend was for her, but both Cassie and TJ had plans for the weekend and couldn't take over his watch, so he had reluctantly asked her. Of course she agreed, the only problem was she was alone on this big ship with HIM.  
  
HIM was Andros, red astro-ranger, leader of their team, the most cold hearted person she had ever met. How Zhane could stand him was a mystery to her.  
  
There had been a suspicious signal coming form a few galaxies away and he had decided to check it out. She hadn't been on the bridge at that time and by the time she found out what was happening, it had been too late to inform anyone of where they were going. She had wanted to yell at Andros, but kept quiet, knowing it would have been a waste of energy.  
  
The signal had been a trap and she saw what Andros still had to conclude; they were going down.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
Anonymous reviewer; AU means Alternate Universe, if you didn't know. Nothing really changed between Andros and Zhane, Andros only is cold when the others are around. Same goes for Karone and Andros. Anyway, I've got the story all finished and I'm not going to change it, just because YOU don't like the idea.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The ship rocked as it was hit by another volley of laser fire. Andros didn't say anything as it started to fall to one of the planets below them. Just before they reached the surface, Ashley fired a few torpedoes, causing a huge explosion. The Megaship flew through the wall of fire, before making impact. Ashley's head hit the console, knocking her out.  
  
When she regained consciousness, she was hit by a splitting headache, every part of her body hurt like hell and if that wasn't enough, she felt like she was freezing.  
  
She lifted herself out of her chair, ignoring the pain in her left wrist. Her right ankle barely supported her weight and her chest hurt even worse than before. She could hardly breathe and she felt like she was going to throw up as a wave of dizziness hit her. She swayed a bit, grabbing the console for support. Her vision was blurry, but as she began to make her way to the medical bay, she noticed Andros wasn't on the bridge.  
  
She didn't know how, but she managed to stumble to the infirmary without falling even once. She still couldn't find her equilibrium, though. Ashley sat down on one of the beds and let the medical-scanner examine her. When she got the results, she was shocked to have made it here all the way from the bridge.  
  
Her wrist was broken and her ankle sprained and those were minor injuries. Beside that she had several cracked ribs and one broken one which punctured her lung, a concussion, a severe head-wound where her head hit the console, along with multiple scratches and bruises all over her body.  
  
With a painful sigh she took out a regenerator and held it to her wrist, so she would be able to use both hands to treat her injuries.  
  
When she was almost finished healing her wrist, Andros walked in, seemingly unharmed.  
  
"I see you woke up." He said, giving her a look-over. "Get those injuries healed so we can get the ship fixed and away from here. I don't want to spent anymore time here than necessary."  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? Do you really think I enjoy spending time alone with you? I want to get out of here and away from you as fast as possible." Ashley snapped, hating the fact she couldn't jump up and remodel his face.  
  
Andros shot her a foul look and continued his way to the medical synthetron to get whatever he cam here to get. On his way there he glanced at the screen displaying her injuries. He took a small cup with a clear red liquate from the synthetron and quickly swallowed it. On his way back he tossed her a strange device.  
  
"Strap that on your chest. It'll keep that rib in place and dull the pain while it's healing both the rib and your lung. Oh, and dress warm, we're stranded on an ice planet and the heating systems are down." He said and left the room.  
  
Ashley just blinked. Had he just been civil to her? She mentally shrugged it of and placed the device on her chest as he had told her to. Then she put a bandage on her head wound before turning to her ankle.  
  
Within no time she was able to move around without sharp pains shooting through her body. She got to her feet again and walked to the synthetron to get something for her concussion.  
  
The same kind of cup appeared, this time containing a clear yellow liquate. She swallowed it all in once and again nearly threw up. Apparently even aliens didn't know how to make medicine taste good.  
  
She sighed and a few moments later her headache dulled and her vision returned to normal.  
  
She smiled a little and went to her room. There she got rid of her bloody cloths and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. On her feet she put thick yellow socks before slipping them back in her boots. Before leaving again she threw on a yellow fleece sweater.  
  
She couldn't care less that Andros had meant a warmer uniform. This was a lot warmer and a lot more comfortable.  
  
She returned to the bridge to see what systems needed to be repaired, but not before paying a visit to one of the hanger-bays to pick up a toolbox. On her way to the bridge she spotted Andros trying to fix the engines.  
  
Once back on the bridge, she noticed the damage. She would have to repair at least half of the consoles on the bridge, including the one she needed for the system check.  
  
She sighed and opened the console closest to her. She might as well get started. The sooner the ship was fixed, the sooner she could go home.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; Of course I'll keep it up.  
  
sayinjinj7; Thanks you.  
  
TF Princess; Here's more.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ashley woke up shivering. She had stolen the warmer blankets out of Carlos and Cassie's rooms. She had slept under them plus her own and she had kept on her cloths and still she was cold. God she hated this planet, this ship and Andros.  
  
There was a loud knock on her door.  
  
"You better wake up. The ship doesn't get fixed on its own you know."  
  
Yes, she definitely hated Andros. She got out of bed and shivered again. Who ever designed the Megaship to have the sleeping quarters of the rangers at the utter hull anyway?  
  
When she left her room she almost walked into Andros.  
  
"You don't have to worry about your precious ship, you know. I want to get out of here even more badly than you do." With that she stalked of to the bridge to repair the last console and get that system check, maybe she could get DECA back online.  
  
DECA's systems had failed sometime yesterday, so now she had to do everything manually.  
  
On her way to the bridge she decided to sleep in one of the guest quarters to night. They were located in the middle of the ship, so they should be a little bit warmer.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Andros grumbled. Of all the rangers he had to be stuck with HER. She was way too innocent and naïve for the hardship of life in space and in a way she was too pure. She reminded him of how his sister had been and should still be. It wasn't fair Ashley had been allowed to stay that way and not Kerone.  
  
He wished he could switch Ashley and Karone, so his sister would be at his side and his enemy on the side of evil, where she belonged, not as yellow ranger on his team.  
  
Andros sighed in frustration. Again his attempts to fix the thrusters failed. He knew he would do a whole lot better if he had help, but he refused to ask Ashley.  
  
He tried again to fix the thrusters, only to fail miserably.  
  
Days passed like that. Andros waking up Ashley at the crack of dawn, (both had moved to the guestrooms, not that it made much difference) a few harsh comments before both went their won way to try and fix something, but failing.  
  
Then one day a snowstorm hit.  
  
Ashley woke up shivering again. Something was wrong. Her alarm clock said it was still in the middle of the night.  
  
Suddenly someone started knocking on her door. Reluctantly she got up and wrapped her yellow blanket around her shoulders. It seemed to be even colder than usual.  
  
She opened the door and was met by Andros, but how could that be a surprise? He was the only other being on the ship. (A/N: Don't ask me where Alpha is, he's just not there.)  
  
"What?" She growled.  
  
"A snowstorm is raging outside. I came to wake you up, so you wouldn't get hypothermia." Andros shivered.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." Ashley replied sarcastically.  
  
"I don't. I just don't want to deal with a broken ship AND a frozen ranger."  
  
Both of them shivered again.  
  
"Look, normally I wouldn't suggest this and stay away form you as far as possible, but it's obvious we're both freezing, even when we're wrapped in blankets." Ashley sighed.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Andros asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If we want to stay warm, we might try sharing body heat." Andros looked like he was about to protest. "Look, I don't like the idea either, but it's the only way I can think of. Truce?"  
  
Andros looked sceptically at the hand Ashley extended, but eventually took it.  
  
"Truce."  
  
"Well, come in." Ashley sighed. "And give me your blankets."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Andros reluctantly handed her his and Zhane's blankets. He watched as she pulled of her own blanket and put them together along with the blankets of the black and pink rangers.  
  
"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the bed.  
  
Andros did as he was told and made himself comfortable against the headboard with her pillow in his back. Ashley wrapped the five blankets around his shoulders and indicated for him to take the edges. He did and she went to sit, obviously reluctantly, between his legs. Catching her drift, Andros wrapped his arms and the blankets around her. Sitting there like that, he couldn't help but notice it felt right somehow.  
  
It took some time, but eventually they relaxed against each other and a long night started.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
TF Princess; Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
sayinjinj7; I'll keep it going, as long as I have as great readers as you.  
  
the-power-of-love; Is this soon enough?  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Hmm?" Came Ashley's sleepy reply.  
  
"Don't go to sleep, you might get hypothermia anyway."  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do? I'm bored."  
  
"We could try to have a civil conversation for once." Andros suggested.  
  
"About what?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, I've been wondering..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you fire those torpedoes just before we crashed?"  
  
"Oh, well, I thought the explosion might let Astronema think the ship blew up on impact. She hasn't come looking for us, so I think it worked."  
  
"Smart, I never thought of that."  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"That's what Jeff always says."  
  
"Who's Jeff?"  
  
"Jeff is my brother. He's one year older and very protective. He's probably flipping now I'm lost. I really miss his already. What if I don't see him again?"  
  
"You will see him again. We will get out of her, you know."  
  
"Not if we continue like this. I've tried I don't know how many times to fix the heating systems, but I failed every single time."  
  
"I seem to have the same problem with the thrusters."  
  
"You see, we'll never get out of here." Ashley sighed.  
  
"Not if we don't work together, no."  
  
"So, if we work together, we'll get things fixed?"  
  
"It's worth a try. It is keeping us warm right now."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Andros?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long will this storm continue?"  
  
"Probably 'til the morning."  
  
"Could you..."  
  
"Could I what?"  
  
"Could you teach me telekinesis until then? It'll keep us both busy and I've wanted to learn it ever since I saw you use it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
So they kept themselves busy for the rest of the night. When morning came Ashley was able to do basic telekinesis, meaning; lifting objects and move them around.  
  
When Ashley's alarm clock showed 06:00, they reluctantly got out of the warm hole they created.  
  
"What other systems need to be fixed?" Andros asked.  
  
"Well, DECA is offline, as are the navigation systems, communications, teleport systems and the external scanners and sensors. Those are the systems we need to get home, next to the thrusters."  
  
"Shall we start on the navigation systems? I think we both had enough of heating and thrusters for a while."  
  
Ashley nodded thankfully and they left the room.  
  
Even working together it took them two days to fix the navigation systems, external scanners and sensors and the teleportation systems. Both nights they shared body heat.  
  
Then they decided to fix the heating systems. It took them two full days, but they were rewarded with warmth and Andros moved back into 'his' guestroom. They were able to sleep with one blanket in their own rooms again, but as precaution, they staid in the guestrooms and kept the other blankets with them.  
  
Soon they would be able to go home without having had anything big happen, or so they thought.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
A/N: Mature situations are to be expected from this chapter on, you are warned.  
  
TF Princess; Well, you don't have to wait long, because here's more. Tell me what you think.  
  
sayinjinj7; As long as I have reviews, I update! Thanks you.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Andros and Ashley were fixing they thrusters and had been all day. Ashley was getting tired and decided to take a break.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Andros asked.  
  
"I'm taking a break, I'm tired."  
  
"You'll do no such thing."  
  
"Yes, I will. Watch me."  
  
Andros rose and Ashley backed away from him. She got him angry and that was bad, very bad. Andros went to stand before her, before exploding.  
  
"No, you won't. Scanners indicate the snow on the mountain outside is about to fall, causing an avalanche. If we're lucky it will just hit the ship, if not, we'll be covered. Now I don't want..."  
  
The ship shook, causing both to lose their balance. Ashley hit the wall behind her, luckily she had been standing close to it, so she wasn't hurt.  
  
Andros hands hit the wall on either side of her, keeping him from falling against her.  
  
"Guess that was the avalanche hitting the ship and not covering us." Ashley said silently.  
  
"I guess you're right." Andros replied.  
  
Both got quiet and held their breathe when they noticed their faces were only inches apart.  
  
Neither of them knew who made the move, but suddenly their mouths had found each other. Ashley's arms wrapped themselves around Andros' neck and Andros moved closer, pressing his body to hers.  
  
After a while Ashley wrapped her legs around Andros hips as his hands found their way to her butt.  
  
The kiss was only broken to take a deep breath, so they wouldn't run out of oxygen. Their tongues danced together, exploring the deeps each other's mouths.  
  
Suddenly Andros stepped away from the wall, not letting go of Ashley, or breaking the kiss. He started to walk, his feet carrying him to the guestroom he slept in without much thought.  
  
Soon they found themselves on his bed and Andros was vaguely aware that his pants were getting tight and restricting. Both his and Ashley's hands had found their way under each other's shirts.  
  
As if someone had given a signal, they quickly got rid of their cloths. Their hands started exploring every inch of each other's bodies.  
  
It wasn't long before Andros slowly entered her.  
  
Ashley absently registered the pain that accompanied the breaking of her barrier, but in her state of mind she didn't pay attention to it. All she could focus on right now was Andros and the pleasure his actions were giving her.  
  
Andros wasn't in a much different state. He slowly moved within her, but soon quickened his pace, putting more and more force in his thrusts. Ashley lifted her hips of the bed, giving him better access.  
  
The tension was building inside Ashley's body and soon her orgasm hit. After a few more thrusts she felt Andros explode inside her. He withdrew himself shakily and fell next to her on the bed, panting. After pulling the red blanket around them, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Andros was the first to wake up. His arms were wrapped around Ashley's waist and her back was pressed against him. The sweet smell of her shampoo entered his nose.  
  
He quickly climbed over her and out of bed. He picked up his cloths and threw them on before glancing at Ashley's sleeping form, debating if he should wake her up.  
  
He decided against it. He needed to think about what happened last night and he wouldn't be able to do that with her in the room with him.  
  
He turned around and left the room. Maybe he could finish fixing the thrusters on his own.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; I update every day, as long as I have reviews.  
  
TF Princess; Well, here's the next chapter. I hope it's interesting enough.  
  
sayinjinj7; I will continue, I promise.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ashley woke up. It took a few moments for last night's events to get back to her. Once they did she tensed and carefully looked over her shoulder.  
  
Instead of Andros' sleeping form, she was met by an empty bed.  
  
She sighed in relieve and relaxed. She could not face Andros right now, not before she sorted out her feelings.  
  
She sat up against the headboard and drew her knees up to her body, wrapping her arms around them and making sure the blanket still covered her.  
  
Did she regret what had happened last night?  
  
In all honesty, no, she did not, she had enjoyed it. Something about it didn't feel right, though and the problem was, she knew what. She felt like she had taken advantage of Andros somehow and she regretted that, but she definitely didn't regret the outcome.  
  
She would apologize to Andros and hand in her morpher as soon as they had returned to Earth. There was no way in hell she would be able to continue facing Andros after this, not after she used him.  
  
She looked up at the sound of the door opening.  
  
Andros walked in, covered in oil. He froze when he noticed she was awake. He had been able to think things over and sort out his feelings about the whole thing, but now he would have to face Ashley, something he had hoped he didn't have to do this soon.  
  
His eyes fell to the ground.  
  
"Um, the thrusters are fixed. Uh, we'll be able to head back to Earth soon." He mumbled.  
  
Ashley didn't reply, so he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I took advantage of you." They both said at once.  
  
They looked at each other in shock. Andros was the first to recover.  
  
"You didn't take advantage of me." He said.  
  
"Well, you didn't take advantage of me." Ashley replied.  
  
"Do you, um, do you regret it?" He asked, just needing to know.  
  
"What? What happened last night?"  
  
"Yeah." Andros sighed.  
  
"No, I don't, to be honest, I enjoyed it. You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Ashley giggled.  
  
"You know, that shower could wait a bit." She said seductively.  
  
"Really?" Andros smirked, walking over to the bed. "And what did you have in mind, so my shower has to wait?"  
  
Ashley smirked and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Andros didn't protest.  
  
"You got me convinced." He grinned, quickly freeing himself of his cloths.  
  
An hour later the two lay next to each other. Andros was playing with Ashley's hair as he lay on his side, popped up on one elbow.  
  
"I can't believe we went from mortal enemies to lovers in two weeks." Ashley sighed.  
  
Andros smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Neither can I, but we did. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my dilated shower." He said sitting up.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Not at all. You know, I'm glad we haven't fixed DECA yet."  
  
Ashley giggled again.  
  
"It's not DECA I'm worried about. Just imagine the faces of the others when they find out what we've been up to."  
  
Andros laughed.  
  
"They'll probably think we're joking."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; Well, this is next for them. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
sayinjinj7; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this too.  
  
TF Princess; Well, it's not hard to update every day, because I had the story finished before I published it. That way I wouldn't have to much pressure on me and it makes updating way easier.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Out of the shower and in a fresh clean uniform, hair still damp, both Andros and Ashley entered the bridge, walking hand in hand.  
  
Their shower had taken longer than planned, seeing neither could keep their hands of one another. Eventually they had gotten cleaned and dried with help form the other.  
  
Andros had insisted on drying Ashley. He hand gently rubbed her skin dry, caressing it with each stoke. Ashley had returned the favour and they had nearly been in need of a shower again, but they really needed to get back to Earth. They had already been missing for two weeks and the other rangers were probably worried to death.  
  
Andros took his seat at the helm and Ashley went to stand behind him. For now all they wanted was to know if the thrusters worked. Once they were of this blasted planet they would worry about other things.  
  
"Hold on." Andros warned, firing up the thrusters.  
  
Ashley grabbed hold of the back of Andros' seat as the ship started to shake. There was a funny sound and the thrusters went offline again.  
  
Andros hit the console in front of him in frustration. Ashley sighed and started to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Relax, Andros, just try again."  
  
Andros shot her a thankful look and tried again. It took five more tries, but finally they were in orbit around the planet.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ashley asked. "Set course for Earth?"  
  
"No, I'm feeling lazy. Let's fix DECA and let her do all the work."  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to like this side of you."  
  
"You better." Andros replied, pulling her onto his lap and placing a kiss on her lips. "You're stuck with it for a while."  
  
Ashley gave him a kiss in return and stood up.  
  
"Let's get DECA fixed, before we get carried away and forget about her."  
  
Andros pouted, but stood up and opened a wall panel, revealing DECA's wiring. He quickly gave them a look over and laughed.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked curiously.  
  
"Well, DECA's systems are the only systems that can repair themselves, but DECA has to go offline for that and she doesn't always want that, but if it happens you have to get her back online manually."  
  
"Let me guess, that's what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Guess I can be lazier than I thought."  
  
"After you fixed the hyper-drive." Ashley reminded him.  
  
"You will keep me company, won't you?" Andros begged.  
  
As an answer Ashley kissed him in his neck.  
  
"If you're quick I might even reward you."  
  
"But we'll probably be stuck explaining this to DECA." Andros whined.  
  
"Can't you put her on mute and explain later?"  
  
"No, I need her to help fix the hyper-drive, her scanners can locate the exact problem."  
  
"Well, get her online, then we'll know how much trouble she's going to give us." Ashley said wisely.  
  
Andros gave her a quick kiss and closed the panel. He stood up and entered DECA's reactivation code on the console above it, making DECA's eye lit up.  
  
"Welcome back, DECA." Andros greeted.  
  
"It's good to be back, Andros." DECA's voice answered.  
  
"We missed you, DECA." Ashley smiled.  
  
"We? Did I miss something here?" DECA would have frowned if she could have.  
  
"Yeah, me and Andros went from mortal enemies to lovers in the two weeks we were stranded, but we called a truce in between." Ashley answered cheerfully.  
  
DECA was so stunned, she didn't know how to reply. Meanwhile Ashley shot Andros a look, telling him to change the subject and quick.  
  
"DECA, could you find the problem in the hyper-drive for me?"  
  
"Of course, Andros. Scanning for a failure now."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; This soon enough?  
  
TF Princess; Well, I'm glad you liked it. It's nice to know it was funny. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Thanks to DECA's help it didn't take long before the hyper-drive was fixed and they were heading home with hyper rush nine.  
  
Andros and Ashley had found their way to Andros' room and were once again enjoying each other's bodies. They were a couple, yes, but their relationship was purely physical, the kisses they shared were for the sensation of kissing and sex was just to have sex.  
  
DECA had thought Ashley had been joking, but was now convinced. She kept her 'mouth' shut wisely. This was between Andros and Ashley and the two seemed content with the situation at the moment, so why would she interfere? She just hoped the other rangers would see it that way.  
  
Well, she was going to find out soon enough.  
  
"Entering Sol-system now, we'll be arriving at Earth in ten minutes." She reported.  
  
"Thanks DECA." Andros muttered.  
  
As DECA watched over the two, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to this, something they hadn't noticed yet, or just didn't want to admit being there.  
  
Though they were covered by Andros' blanket, she could see Andros' arms were securely wrapped around Ashley's waist. Ashley was nuzzled close to Andros, her head resting on his chest.  
  
Andros slowly sat up. Ashley made a sound in protest, but sat up too. With one last look DECA shut of her eye in the room. She had seen a lot on this ship, but that was something she didn't need to see. The rangers deserved their privacy. In stead she focussed on getting the ship back in orbit around Earth and setting the scanners for evil activity.  
  
Soon her scanners picked up something. The other rangers were in battle with hideous looking rangers and those rangers seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
"We're in orbit around Earth and the other rangers are in trouble in the warehouse district." She said, turning her eye in Andros' room back on.  
  
By this time Ashley was fully dressed and brushing her hair and Andros was just pulling his red T-shirt over his head.  
  
Ashley immediately dropped the brush and Andros quickly finished putting on his shirt. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Let's rocket!" Both cried out and morphed.  
  
DECA quickly teleported them down to earth so they could help their teammates.  
  
On Earth  
  
"This would be a hell of a lot easier with Andros and Ashley here." Carlos commented.  
  
"You heard what Astronema said, Carlos, they died in that crash." Cassie sighed on the verge of tears.  
  
"Who's dead?" A female voice behind them asked.  
  
The battle halted and the Psycho rangers backed of a little.  
  
"That can't be." Psycho yellow exclaimed.  
  
Carlos, Cassie and TJ quickly turned around. Standing there were the morphed red and yellow rangers.  
  
"Ashley!" Cassie cried and ran up to her friend, pulling her into a fierce hug.  
  
"Hey, Cass. Tell me, who are those buttheads?"  
  
"Psycho rangers." TJ answered. "Astronema's latest idea to kill us."  
  
He and Carlos had quickly joined the other rangers.  
  
"Real pains in the ass if you ask me." Carlos grinned.  
  
"Where have you been? How come you're still alive?" Cassie asked.  
  
"We should be fighting." Andros said coldly. "You can chit-chat later."  
  
Ashley could hardly contain her laughter. Boy, were the others in for a surprise once they were back on the ship.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
TF Princess; I hope you didn't have to wait that long.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The psycho rangers had been called back and the Astro-rangers were back on the Megaship. Ashley was filling them in on what happened to her and Andros. Andros stood on the other side of the bridge, pretending to be very busy, but shooting looks at Ashley every few seconds. There was something about her and it was not the fact she was his lover. No, it was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it, yet.  
  
"Smart move, Ash." TJ smiled as Ashley told them about her torpedo trick.  
  
"Look, Ash, you're not mad at me, right?" Carlos asked, quietly.  
  
"No, why would I? How's your mother anyway?"  
  
"She's fine and well, I don't know, it was me who should have been stuck with Andros for two weeks."  
  
"Nah, you know, it did us both some good."  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Yeah, we set our differences aside and are friends now, right Andros?"  
  
Andros just snorted in reply, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Alright, what are we missing?" Carlos demanded.  
  
"Well, um, you know." Ashley said uncomfortably, turning bright red.  
  
"Ashley, you didn't!" Cassie exclaimed.  
  
"What did she do?" TJ and Carlos asked confused.  
  
"How did that happen?" Cassie wanted to know when her friend showed no intention on denying it.  
  
"Avalanche, we fell and one thing led to another." Ashley confessed.  
  
Cassie grabbed hold of Ashley's wrist and pulled her of the bridge to her room.  
  
"I want all the details." She informed the yellow as she pushed her onto her bed.  
  
Ashley sat against the headboard and hugged Cassie's pillow to her stomach, staring dreamingly of into space.  
  
After a while Cassie got impatient and snapped her fingers in front of Ashley's face.  
  
"Yoh, Earth to Ashley."  
  
"We're not on Earth." Ashley replied.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Ashley just grinned.  
  
"So, how was it? Is he good?"  
  
Ashley nodded.  
  
"He's very good, no, divine would be a better word."  
  
Cassie giggled.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"A bit, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything but him."  
  
"So, you two are an item?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
Ashley looked shocked. Did she love Andros? Was there more to their relationship or was she just using his body? Did he have feelings for her? She didn't know. She had never really thought about that.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Ashley sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Cassie. I guess our relationship is just about sex, but I'm not sure. I do love what he does to me, thought."  
  
"Let me guess, you don't use protection either?"  
  
Ashley shook her head.  
  
"Have you even thought about the fact you could get pregnant?"  
  
Again Ashley shook her head.  
  
"What am I doing?" Ashley wailed.  
  
"It's okay, Ash." Cassie said, hugging the girl.  
  
She hadn't meant to upset her friend. What was she going to do now?  
  
On the bridge Carlos and TJ were trying to get an explanation out of Andros. All they got out of him was laughter, though. The two finally decided to call it a day and went to bed.  
  
Half an hour later Andros went to find Ashley. He found her in her own room, thinking about what Cassie had said.  
  
She didn't want to get pregnant. When Andros entered her room, she sighed silently and thought about how to tell him that, but when he kissed her, all thoughts left her mind.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; Well, this is next for them.  
  
TF Princess; Well, you'll have to wait a little bit longer before you know what becomes of this relationship. Until then, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ashley woke up and the actions of last night returned to her mind.  
  
"Oh god." She breathed silently. "I'm addicted."  
  
She realized that once Andros kissed her like that, no rational thought could enter her mind. Cassie was right. What if she got pregnant? She wasn't ready to be a mother yet, but she couldn't kill and innocent child and putting it up for adoption would break her heart.  
  
Movement behind her caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder and saw at Andros' peaceful face and perfect body. She just had to kiss him.  
  
Her touch was light and their lips barely touched, but Andros responded and opened his eyes.  
  
As Ashley stared into those soft hazel eyes that looked at her adoringly, realisation drew to her and she had to get it out.  
  
"Andros, I..."  
  
The alarm interrupted her and the moment was lost.  
  
Andros face turned serious as he shot up.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"Psycho rangers are causing trouble in Angel Grove Park." DECA replied.  
  
Ashley sighed as she and Andros jumped out of her bed and shot back into their uniforms. It didn't seem to register with Carlos and TJ that Andros had come rushing out of her room and not his own. Cassie did shot Ashley a look, telling her she noticed, before they took their places in front of their jump tubes.  
  
With a sigh Ashley joined their battle cry and jumped into her tube. This was going to be a long day.  
  
A Hour Later  
  
The battle was still raging and Ashley was getting tired. When was this going to end?  
  
A small mistake caused her hole in her defence and it didn't go unnoticed to psycho yellow. Time seemed to slow as her psycho counterpart drew her blaster and fired.  
  
She saw Andros strike down psycho red and turn to run to her. The other rangers, both psycho and astro, froze. The last thing she saw was Andros reaching out a hand to her, screaming her name. Then the laser blast hit and her world went black.  
  
As the psychos were teleported out, Andros fell to his knees next to Ashley. He choked out her name as he gathered her limp form into his arms. His heart ached. He was glad he was still morphed so his team-mates couldn't see the tears running down his face.  
  
A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. When he looked over his shoulder, he was met by the pink helmet of Cassie. He couldn't see her face, but he sensed it was sympathetic and tears were making their way down her cheeks too.  
  
"Let's get her back to the Megaship, she needs medical attention." Cassie's voice was quiet.  
  
Andros nodded and picked Ashley up the rest of the way.  
  
The four rangers made their way back in silence. Nobody knew what to say or do.  
  
It had finally drawn to Carlos and TJ that Andros and Ashley were having some kind of relationship. They both felt sorry for Andros. Once again he had been unable to defend someone he cared for. The guild must be eating him up.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; I sure hope the other chapters are as good as the last one.  
  
sayinjinj7; Thank you, here's the next chapter.  
  
alexis; Glad you liked it. Is this soon enough?  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The three rangers watched as Andros carefully placed Ashley on a patient bed in the infirmary. He ignored the others as he ran a medical scanner over the yellow ranger. What worried him the most was that the blast had demorphed her.  
  
When he looked at the results of his scan, he growled frustrated, threw the scanner to the floor and punched the wall. Ashley was in a coma and it wasn't sure when she would recover.  
  
Cassie watched Andros snap and turned to Carlos and TJ.  
  
"You guys go, I'll talk to him."  
  
"What about Ashley?" Carlos demanded.  
  
"I'll let you know if anything changes."  
  
Carlos sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, care for a game of basketball, TJ? It'll keep our mind off of things."  
  
TJ agreed and the two left for the simudeck. Cassie turned back to Andros. By now he had sat down on the second bed with his head in his hands. Cassie walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"You okay?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No." Andros sighed.  
  
"You care for her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I've always have, but I didn't want to admit it, even when we started sleeping together."  
  
"It must be hard having to stand at the sidelines for a third time."  
  
"It is. You know, she wanted to tell me something this morning, but the alarm interrupted her."  
  
"Do you have any idea what she wanted to say?"  
  
"No, but there was this look in her eyes."  
  
"Could you describe it?"  
  
"I don't know, realisation, acceptance and something I can't describe, but it gave me a feeling as if, at that moment, all was good in the universe."  
  
"That's deep."  
  
Andros looked up at her and Cassie was shocked to see tears shinning in his eyes. What had Ashley done to him?  
  
"I need her, Cassie. I-I think I'm falling in love with her."  
  
Cassie pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Andros. I'm sure Ashley will be just fine."  
  
Unknown to them Ashley heard the entire conversation.  
  
'Oh, Andros. I'm right here, but my body won't allow me to reach out to you. I desperately want to be with you, to hold you in my arms and tell you everything will be alright. I know now. You belong in my arms and I belong in yours. You and I were meant to be. I don't want to admit it, but you are my reason for living. You are why I wake up every morning. I love you, Andros and I'll do everything in my power to return to you as fast as possible. Just hold on, Andros, I will be with you again soon.'  
  
Her mind drifted back into the darkness that had taken over her body. She knew she needed to rest, that way she would be back with Andros soon.  
  
'Just hold on, Andros, I'll be back in your arms soon.'  
  
Then the darkness took over completely.  
  
Andros shot up out of Cassie's embrace and looked at Ashley. It couldn't have been her in his mind, could it?"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
the-power-of-love; Glad you liked it. I'll do my best to help you with your fic. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
TF Princess; I agree poor Andros, but he'll just have to live with it. ::grins evilly::  
  
sayinjinj7; Here's the next chapter.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The infirmary was dimly lit and the form on the other bed seemed to be sound asleep.  
  
"Andros?" She asked in a harsh voice.  
  
The figure on the other bed shot up and looked at her.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
She wanted to answer, but all she could do was cough because of her dry throat.  
  
Andros jumped up and soon put one arm beneath her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. Once she was sitting, well, it was more leaning against Andros' chest and the arm supporting her shoulders, Andros placed a cool glass of water against her lips. Ashley drank the water eagerly.  
  
"Thanks." Ashley gasped when the glass was empty.  
  
"No problem. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been run over by an 18-weeler, did you get the number plate by the way?"  
  
Andros laughed.  
  
"Glad you still got your sense of humour."  
  
Ashley sighed and nuzzled a bit closer to him. Andros set down the empty glass and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I missed you." He muttered, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Psycho's giving any problems?"  
  
"Only yesterday."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Asleep in their rooms, but worried about you."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Andros." Ashley sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't lie to me. I heard what you and Cassie were saying, you know."  
  
Now it was Andros' turn to sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered and started pulling back.  
  
Ashley quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back. Andros started to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Now tell me honestly, did you mean what you said?"  
  
"Every single word of it." Andros confessed. "I love you, Ashley. There's no sense in denying it anymore."  
  
"Was there ever sense in denying it?" Ashley smiled.  
  
Andros gave her a weird look and she laughed.  
  
"I love you too, Andros. I was trying to tell you, but DECA's alarms went of."  
  
Andros kissed her and it didn't take long to reach the point where they would start losing cloths. Ashley pulled back before the first item could be removed, though.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not making love in a place where the others could just walk in on us."  
  
"At four a.m.?"  
  
Ashley gave him a look and he laughed.  
  
"As you wish, me lady."  
  
Andros scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her room. Ashley had trouble not to burst out giggling and wake the others.  
  
Soon they found themselves in Ashley's bed making love for the first time, the other times they were just having sex. This time Andros was gentle and loving caressing her face, mouth and neck with his mouth and tongue and the rest of her body was being loved by his hands. Ashley's hands were caressing Andros' hair and back. She loved the kind of attention she was getting from him now. She had enjoyed all the other times she had shared a bed with him, but this was definitely the best.  
  
During that night she decided never to let Andros go, no matter what.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.  
  
Summary: AU PRiS; Two rangers are stuck on an icy planet and they can't stand one another. Can they survive the cold or more importantly, each other?  
  
Timeline: Starts between 'Dark Specter's Revenge' and 'Rangers Gone Psycho'. Andros never opened up and never started dating Ashley.  
  
TF Princess; Glad you liked it. I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter, but I really hope you enjoyed the story and that you will read my future stories too.  
  
Shadiah; This soon enough?  
  
the-power-of-love; Glad you liked it and glad you hope so too. Oh, and I got my laptop!  
  
Unexpected  
  
Epilogue  
  
A year had passed. Ashley had gone to college, but after half a year she decided it wasn't what she wanted and went to live on KO-35 with Andros, Zhane and Karone.  
  
Now the four were back on Earth for a while for a special event. Andros and Ashley had decided to get married. They had come to earth so Ashley's family could be there and the other rangers wouldn't have to miss too many classes.  
  
Andros had asked Zhane to be his best man and Cassie was Ashley's maid-of- honour.  
  
Ashley was dressed in the most beautiful white dress you can imagine, with veil of course. Her bouquet was made out of red and yellow flowers and her slightly swollen belly was clearly visible.  
  
Andros had been overjoyed when she had told him about the baby and she had found she didn't mind her pregnancy as much as she thought she would. In all honestly she had begun looking forward to it and had been as happy as Andros when she had found out.  
  
After today she knew there was no way back to her old life, not that she wanted to anyway. After today everybody could see she belonged to Andros. After today it was sealed she was living a life that, just over a year ago, would have been unthinkable. Yes, the life she was living was very unexpected.  
  
A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter. I hope you liked the story and will review to tell me so. On a brighter note, this is my first chapter ever put up with my very own laptop! Now I can write whenever I want, wherever I want without having to type it out later. Anyway, I'm going to write a new story. It'll be called 'Girl, Interrupted' or 'Misunderstood', I'm not sure about it yet. I hope you'll read it once I up it up. Last I would like to thank you all for reading this story and I once again beg you to review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
